


Chasing Away the Demons

by Mewo51



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewo51/pseuds/Mewo51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela was the best doctor in the entire world, at least in Pharah’s opinion. She was kind. She was compassionate. She put others before herself. She could cook, much to Fareeha’s pleasant discovery. If there was one thing about the doctor that Fareeha had to admit was a little trying at times, it was the fact that Angela was quite the restless sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Away the Demons

Fareeha learned long before her and Angela “got together” that loving the blonde meant accepting everything about her; including her flaws. It came as no surprise that Angela’s flaws were at a minimum; after all, she was a literal angel.

Angela was the best doctor in the entire world, at least in Pharah’s opinion. She was kind. She was compassionate. She put others before herself. She could cook, much to Fareeha’s pleasant discovery. If there was one thing about the doctor that Fareeha had to admit was a little trying at times, it was the fact that Angela was quite the restless sleeper.

Almost every night that they shared in each other’s company resulted in Fareeha either receiving swift kicks to her stomach or being woken up due to the blonde smothering her body.

At first, their sleeping arrangement had set Fareeha a little on edge. In the past, the Fareeha had never shared a bed with anyone for more than a single night. And she certainly never had anyone like Angela in her bed.

Overtime, Pharah began to grow accustomed to the woman’s erratic behavior while asleep. While she wasn’t exactly ecstatic about occasionally having the wind knocked out of her while she slept, she found the gift of sharing her bed with Angela to be irreplaceable. That was until she received an elbow right to her nose one night.

That was a chaotic night indeed.

Fareeha jolted from her slumber with a throbbing pain erupting from her nose. Placing a weary hand to the injury revealed a small trickle of blood pouring from her right nostril. Dazed in disbelief and sleepiness, Fareeha dumbly turned to face her partner. She was fully prepared to awaken the blonde and give her a piece of her mind, but she stopped herself when she saw the smaller woman twisting and turning in place. Her faced was scrunched up in what Fareeha could only decipher to be fear as she struggled to fight off some imaginary intruder in her dreams.

With her throbbing nose forgotten, Fareeha reached out to her sleeping partner. With one hand gently cupping the side of her face, she used the other to brush the blonde strands of hair off her lover’s sweaty forehead. As Fareeha slowly settled back into bed, she pulled the still struggling medic into her arms and held her to her chest in a protective gesture.

“It's okay ya amar.” Fareeha whispered soothingly and kissed the crown of Angela’s head. “It’s only a dream. You are safe. I’m here.”

It’s a good thing that she didn’t have a mission tomorrow, because a glance at her bedside table revealed it to be well past three in the morning. Not that she really cared if she got any sleep that night or not. Her only concern was with the sleeping blonde in her arms who she was determined to allow to get a decent rest.

Fareeha always considered herself stronger than the average woman. Hell, her bench press even made the brute of a woman Zarya impressed. However, restraining the writhing form of Angela proved to be quite challenging. And, Fareeha certainly did not want another injury to add to her face. Angela would already be upset over the busted nose after all…

So, with a little bit more force, she grasped onto the blonde’s flailing arms and hugged them to her chest. Angela struggled against her efforts for a moment longer, but ever so slowly she began to go slack against Fareeha’s protective frame.

Morning came with surprising speed, and Fareeha had barely slept more than four hours that night. Instead, she held her lover close to her, whispering reassurances into her ear and rubbing tender circles along her back until the sun peaked just above the horizon.

Many would think that she would have considered it a hellish night. But, she would do the same thing again every night if that meant chasing away Angela’s demons.


End file.
